Konoha High
by konoha's ninja
Summary: Follow your favorite characters of Naruto, and their journeys through high school, no pairings yet, but they will come eventually
Chapter 1

The breeze whipped my long blonde hair into my eyes as I flew on my creation. I could feel the beat of its powerful wings at it took me over the desert village, the architecture of the village was art, but a different kind of art; these buildings were built for strength and security rather than beauty. Although they lacked the finesse I still marveled at their structure. Of course my art form is a little more explosive; and will always be one above the finest art styles.

My creation was almost perfect, it had a long streamlined body, but wide enough for me to stand securely, the wings and tail were graceful and strong, and not a single feather was out of place. Except for one. The damned feather brushed against my nose and I struggled to maintain my cool, and not swat the damned thing out of the way. I continued to marvel at the sandy structures ben—damned feather, distracting feather, get out of my face. Unable to resist, I smacked at the feather.

I awoke to a face full of shaving cream. . . again. "damnit Hidan, again!" I yelled as I throw myself out of bed in an attempt to catch him as he laughed and dodged my efforts. Every single day, so many days I have forgotten what it feels like to wake up in peace. I walked sluggishly into the bathroom to wash up and prepare for school.

"Damn" I mumbled quietly for the hundredth time this morning, the color still didn't match the damned uniform. I sighed as I removed yet another coat of makeup from my raw skin. I looked down at the new uniform, why must it change every year, it just makes it so much harder to be flawless. "fuck it" I swore as I grabbed the foundation and tried one more time, "if it doesn't work this time, I'm playing hooky"

"finally!" I exclaimed in victory, forgetting that my parents were asleep in the other room. I quietly left the makeup room and went to the kitchen for some coffee, no breakfast, I have to watch my figure. I put my coffee in a thermos and packed my bag, this year I am going to be the queen, "Queen Ino, I like the sound of that" I smiled as I flipped my hair over my shoulder. Last years queen was Karin Uzumaki, flawless red hair, petite features and the perfect figure, she was defiantly deserving then, but now its my turn.

I rubbed at my eyes sleepily, damn summer is over, I sighed as I pulled my plain sheets off and looked at the empty spot beside me, where did she go? "Anko!" I shouted as I stood up, "where are you?"

"making food," was her short reply sounding strangely like she was already in the midst of eating it.

I snuck into the kitchen and hugged her from behind, "leave some for me, would yeah." I whispered into her ear, as I felt her stiffen then relax into my chest. She smiled up at me and looked up at the clock.

"you're going to be late again," she teased as she turned in my arms. Of course we had plenty of time, if I was going to skip breakfast, but that would never happen. I smiled down at her, kissed her forehead, and stole her plate of food.

"thanks, babe" I stated as I sat down at the table, and started to eat her food.

"Kakashi, that was mine" she said scowling at my seemingly oblivious expression, she chuckled lightly and sat across from me, I smiled as a response.

"Shikamaru! You're going to be late again," my mother shrieked from behind my locked door. What a drag, if only it was sound proof, I ignored her, again, and continued to stare out the window. I sighed, damn, I wish I could be a cloud, no worries, no mothers, no school, no girls, no drama, just drifting, letting the breeze lead the way.

"Shikamaru, please, come on you only have three more years" my father reasoned through the door. Damn, he has a point, I slowly dragged myself out of bed and grabbed the freshly ironed uniform hanging on my door. After I freshened up and changed I entered the dining room and started eating my pre-prepared breakfast. When finished I collected my book bag and my premade lunch, mothers can be a drag, but damn, they're pretty handy to keep around.

I poured the freshly boiled water into the two matching china cups, "Hinata, breakfast is done" I called politely to my younger cousin. I sat down, not expecting a response, but knowing the she would be there soon. I nodded in greeting as she sat across from me, our common greeting since I moved in with her family. She smiled up at me,

"good morning Neji, are you ready for your new classes?" she asked politely, I nodded in response, I was always ready, ever since my father died, and my uncle started talking about who will inherit the family business, perfection has always been my goal, I envy my cousin, she smiles so freely, with such innocence, her mind still untouched by the pollutions of society.

"Do you want me to walk you to school today?" I asked, looking into her pale eyes.

She blushed slightly, "I'm not a child anymore, y'know, but I would love you to." I smiled slightly and glanced at the clock.

"We better head out, unless you want to be late," I said as I walked by her, she smiled,

"we wouldn't want that on the first day" she laughed as she followed me out the door.

shit, shit, shit… I'm going to be late on my first day of school, how embarrassing, c'mon Tenten who doesn't wake up to twenty alarms, whatever, if I run I'll make it. I continued to sprint down the sidewalk, I turned a corner and my eyes wandered and fixated on an angel in human form. He seemed to glow with light and I couldn't stop staring, he was beautiful, waist length deep brown hair, tied at the end, he was tall and graceful, and he walked with confidence; he was amazing, don't even get me started on his beautif—

Smack, my daydream was interrupted as I fell on to my ass, damn, now I'm dirty and late. I looked up too stunned to realize what happened.

"Are you okay?" a fast paced voice interrupted my self pitying. I just stared at the boy above me, he was a complete opposite than the angel I just saw. His hair was shiny—too shiny and cut in in a bowl cut, who does that. "Are you alright?" he asked again, as he held his sweaty hand out, I took it, I was dirty anyway.

"Of course, I'm so sorry I ran into you, I didn't see you." I say as I attempted to catch one last glimpse of the angel. I sigh regretfully, I wish I was that girl, the one who gets the angel.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked again as he waved his hand in front of my face. I laughed, and held my hand out.

"yeah, I'm ok, my name's Tenten, I'm new here, what your name?" he took my hand and smiled broadly.

"I'm Lee, Rock Lee, and let me show you around, well at least to school," he said overenthusiastically and slightly too loud, I smiled and followed his lead, maybe I'll see my angel again, but for now, a friend can't hurt.

"uugh, what time is it?" I mumbled sleepily as I squinted at my alarm clock, I continued to squint until my brain caught up, "wait that can't be right, i-it can't be!" I shouted as I tossed my self out of bed, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late" I threw on my school uniform and rushed out the door, leaving everything else behind.

I ran to Konoha High as fast as I could, excitement filling my chest when I remembered, Sakura, she's gunna be there, I quickened my sprint, my mind raced with thoughts about the beautiful pink haired girl. I stopped. Startled by the speeding car in front of me. "watch where you're going, you little shit." a silver haired senior yelled from the vehicle, his head sticking dangerously out of the window. What's his problem I grumbled as I continued my sprint for school.

"phew, that was close" I sighed in relief as I sat in the last remaining desk, beside a boy with long, shaggy, black hair, hanging in front of his pale face.

"tch" was his response.

The teacher lowered his suspicious book and looked out at the new class, "so, shall we begin?"


End file.
